1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curtain cutting equipment, and more particularly to a curtain cutting aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial curtains are available in fixed sizes. Therefore, one curtain is suitable for one particular size of window. However, in recent years, in order to beautify the appearance of buildings, builders will usually design windows in special sizes, making the situation that curtains purchased from the market will not be applicable. At this time, custom made curtains are needed to fit these special window sizes. But this way will inevitably lead to increased costs.
For cost considerations, the current practice is to cut the curtain in accordance with the desired window size. However, if directly cutting the curtain without holding the curtain positively in position, a user or even a well-trained person cannot get a flat cut, and the overall appearance of the curtain can be damaged easily. Further, it is difficult to accurately control the cutting size in this cutting manner. Using a vise or other fixation tool to hold down the curtain in place for cutting can enhance the convenience of the cutting operation. However, applying an excessive clamping force to the curtain can cause deformation of the curtain. This will also cause a certain degree of impact on the overall appearance of the curtain.